Percy Jackson and the Cullens
by TarrantHightoppAKATheMadHatter
Summary: PJ is just finishing his Junior year at Forks. He notices that Cullens stare at him a lot. I'm rubbish at summaries, sorry! Based in PJ and the Battle of the Labyrinth. No longer adopted. - On pause for the time being -
1. Percy's POV

**Okay, here goes...I've put Twilight and Percy Jackson together so I'll explain as I go along.**

**Percy goes to Forks High School where the Cullens attend. Whatever could happen next(?) **

**It's set in PJ - The Battle of the Labybrinth.**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

Nearly the end of the school year. If I'm going to keep up my reputation of being kicked out of every school I've attended, I'll have to work harder. But at least I'll get to Annabeth, whose been in San Francisco keeping an eye on Mount Tamalpais where the Titans have taken over, Grover, whose been looking for Pan, the wild god, Tyson, whose been in Dad's underwater palace, in the Cyclopes' forges, and Evie*****, whose just been worrying about her prophecy.  
And Paul Blofis, Mum's new boyfriend got me into his school where he teaches English; Goode High School. I'm going to orientation the day before camp. To be honest, I'm glad to be out of this dump! Think about it, since last winter, I've had to stay in Washington, in _Forks,_ **_Forks_ **of all places. Holy Poseidon. Mum has to stay in New York so Argus has been keeping an eye on me, well, lots of eyes, I guess. But it's not the boredom of this place that creeps me out; it the Cullens and the Hales. They're Dr. Cullen's and Mrs Cullen's adopted kids from Alaska and sometimes I worried they knew about me. They'd look at me in a peculiar way, and from had suspicions that they could see through the mist. But that's not possible, is it?

* * *

**Okay, I suck at this; I need people to give me help! PM me or write it in reviews or something.**

**(*Evie is my OC. She's a daughter of Zeus.)**


	2. Evie

**Okay, here goes...I've put Twilight and Percy Jackson together so I'll explain as I go along.**

**Percy goes to Forks High School where the Cullens attend. Whatever could happen next(?) **

**It's set in PJ - The Battle of the Labybrinth.**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

"Jackson, five'o'clock." Emmett jerks his head behind him, we all look. Percy Jackson was the new boy, and his blood was...odd. It smelt like the sea, which was weird, you know. Humans...they usually smelt like...well, not like the sea, that's for sure. I couldn't read his future like he could repel it. I looked at this boy with wonder, why can he do things I couldn't? He caught our eyes and we swiftly looked away, as if we were just people-watching.  
"He's knows we're watching him." Edward tells us.  
"What is it about him?" Emmett leaned back on his chair.  
"I don't know, his emotions are all mixed up." The cafeteria door was thrown open by a redhead girl with blue eyes and Percy ran up to her.

"Evie!" He hugged the girl standing in the door and she got knocked off her feet.  
"Perce!" She laughed. He set her back on her feet.  
"What are you doing here?" He smiled, leading her to his table.  
"Well, I couldnt't leave you here, and I knew you were coming back soon but I couldn't wait." She shugged with obvious happiness. "Tyson wanted to come too, of course, but I don't think Chiron wanted me to take him. Sorry."  
"Tyson's back?" He inquired.  
"Yep." She nodded, she looked around her eyes rested on us. She didn't look away. Neither did we. "Dad and Uncle won't be too pleased." She turned back to Percy.  
"What do you mean?" He looked up, confused.

Suddenly I had a vision.  
We were there, so was Evie, Percy and three other people I didn't know. Evie was halfway across a not-to-stable beam of wood over an abyss.  
"Evie, come back, it's doesn't look safe." Said one of the people I didn't recognise.  
"Satyrs. No sense of-" Suddenly axes started swinging from the walls, knocking Evie off.

"Alice?" Jasper grabbed my hand and a feeling of ease spread through me. "What did you see?"  
"We're going to watch that girl die." I pointed quickly to Evie and, as if called, her head snapped in my direction.

"I need to go." She got up.  
"Why?" Percy asked, also getting up.  
"I...need to train." She was going to say 'I need to tell Chiron' whoever that was.  
"Train?" Percy asked, still confused.  
"Yeah, I'm in training." She says, walking to the door. "My prophecy, remember?" I had a feeling the topic was serious, but she acted as if she was joking.  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Evie." He apologised, looking down.  
"No worries, Perce. See you in a few weeks." With a farewell wave, a quick anxious glance at us and a small smile at Percy, she disappeared.

"We got to follow her." Edward gets up. We all take his word for it and follow her into the forest.

* * *

**Oh no what is going to happen? Will Evie be in trouble or will she get out of it? Or will Percy come to her rescue? I'll explain later.**


	3. They Find Out

**Okay, here goes...I've put Twilight and Percy Jackson together so I'll explain as I go along.**

**Percy goes to Forks High School where the Cullens attend. Whatever could happen next(?) **

**It's set in PJ - The Battle of the Labybrinth.**

* * *

_Evie's POV._

I run through the forest until I collapse from the lack of breath. Suddenly twigs snap behind me and I pull out my dagger. No way am I going down without a fight. I duck down behind some greenery and listen closely. The footsteps stopped right by me and I cover my mouth to make my breathing quieter. It becomes unnaturally silent and I risk a peek.

Stupid.

As soon as I looked, something pulled out my jacket, making me drop my dagger on the forest floor next to them. The Cullens.  
"Let me go!" I struggle against the bulky one but it was no use. He didn't even flinch. I realised once I stepped on his foot, I hit rock bottom. I stopped and found myself very tired. "Fine, what do you want?"  
"You know about us." The bronze-haired bed-head boy said.  
"What's your name?" I ask.  
"Edward."  
"You?"  
"Jasper."  
"What about you, Blondie?"  
"Rosalie."  
"I'm Alice."  
"What about you, monkey boy?"  
"Emmett." He laughed as he released me.  
"Okay, now. What's this about knowing about you?" I asked Edward.  
"Don't play stupid. You know we're vampires!" Rosalie hissed angrily.  
"You're what?" I was struck dumb. I knew that weren't human but...vampires? Seriously? I examined them for some detection of a joke but there was none.  
"She didn't know we were vampires. She just knew we weren't human." Edward snapped at Rosalie.  
"How the hell was I meant to know that?" Rosalie snapped back. "You're the one who was all secretive. If you had _bothered _to tell us that was going on, we wouldn't _be _in this mess!" I egded towards my dagger. I f I was quiet, no one would notice me, Edward and Rosalie was too busy argueing and everyone else was watching. Almost there...

"Hey, put me down!" I screamed as Emmett was suddenly holding me by the neck on the edge of the branch.  
"What's the magic word?" He asked patiently.  
"NOW! You bas-"  
"Evie?" I heard Percy somewhere below me. "What are you doing? Let her go. No, no!" I couldn't tell what was going on beneath me, but I managed to recall something my mum taught me when I was little.

_Play dead and when they least expect it, come back to life and kick their ass!_

She was an...unothodox mum. But I put that plan into action. I stopped resisting and became limp. I felt myself returning to the floor and Percy's frantic voice by my ear and his fingers on my neck.  
"Evie, Evie, can you hear me?" Then he turned away from me. "What did you do to her?" His voice went up a few decibels until I heard others.  
"Percy!" Tyson voice rang with happiness and then with uncertainty. "Evie?" I heard a loud _THUMP_ by me and I guessed he was sitting down. "Annabeth! Goat boy!" Annabeth and Grover's voice came next.  
"Tyson, what's wrong?" Grover asked.  
"She's still alive." Annabeth informed them. I made sudden jerking movements and fluttered my eyes open.

"Ow." I sat up with help from...all of them. "That hurt. Like a bi-"  
"Evie!" Annabeth stopped me. Well, she can't stop me thinking it. It hurt like a BITCH! Ha, in your face, Annabeth. "Can you remember what happened?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, monkey boy over there nearly strangled my to death." I shot a dirty look at Emmett who wrung his hand and looked very guilty. I sprang up and a smile crept on my face. "But the most scariest thing was spending eternity with Hades. Bleugh!" I grimaced.  
"Why were you trying to kill her?" Percy screamed at Emmett. I whacke dover the head to make Emmett feel better. I turned to him and stuck out my hand.  
"Thanks for not killing me." He smiled and shook ahdns.  
"I'm glad I didn't."

"Now, back to business." I turn to the other Cullens. "Me, Percy and Annabeth are-"  
"Demi -gods. You're half human and half Greek god." Alice says for me.  
"Correct. Annabeth -"  
"Is a daughter of Athena. Percy's a son of Posiedon. You're a daughter of Zeus." Edward said for me.  
"Yep. And you're vampires. Which one is more impossible?" Suddenly the sky rumbled. "That'd be Dad." I turned to find my dad in his human form. Business-like suit. Overcoat.

"Miss Chase, Mr Jackson, Master Underwood, Cyclops." He greeted them politely. He completely ignored the Cullens though and came straight to me. "Are you okay, Evelyn?" I flinched, I don't like being called Evelyn. "I saw you pass out."  
"I'm fine, Dad." I say, reassuringly.  
"What is Hades did you think you were doing, boy?" He turned angrily to Emmett.  
"It wasn't his fault." I argue. Dad turned back to me.  
"I thought I had to turn another daughter into a tree." He smiled.  
"Not yet, Dad." I smiled back. Dad left in a lightening bolt and I turned to Percy and the Cullens. "Do you think you can not be awkward for at least a couple of week? Just until to the end of the year?"  
"Wait, you're not staying?" Percy asked.  
"Wish I could but I'm pushing it, staying so long." I glance at my watch.  
"Yeah, Chiron sent us to come and get you." Grover told me. "See ya, Percy." We left Percy with the Cullens and headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**So Zeus made an appearance! I didn't really mean for that to happen but I just went with it! Please review and thanks to all those people ****who added this story to your favourites and**** those who reviewed.**


	4. Author's Note

**A-N -  
I've got Writers' Block at the moment and I've got something to deal with my parents and school so as soon as I'm back to normal, I promise I'll update.  
Sorry.**

14/06/2012


	5. Story Adopted

**AN: Hey guys. Since I am utterly crap at thinking of plots for this story, and they're willing to adopt this story, Percy Jackson and the Cullens is being adopted by Maples101.**


End file.
